


It was all an accident,  I swear!

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I Should Stop Tagging, M/M, Poor Bucky, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, afraid Bucky Barnes, triggers! please don't read if this triggers you, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve is the leader of his colony and he loves his mate Bucky. But when Steve almost dies and they both needed comfort, they spend the night in passion desperate for each other. But when Bucky finds out he is pregnant,  he was scared not happy like Steve was. How the hell were they going to raise a kid in a world like this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This idea popped into my head in Grade 11, understanding Law class while people were doing debates. I swear my ideas comes at the weridest times.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

_Bucky was helping the other omegas. Pepper Potts had manage to get the exact ingredients to a mild heat suppressant. It was only good for the tennagers, but it was better. Tennagers are always the most hormonal.  Bucky knew it himself and had to supress a giggle when a younger omega was staring at Bucky in awe. Just then there was gunshots. Bucky shoots up. "Pepper! Take the younger omegas to safety!" Bucky ordered. Pepper nods and ushered the kids. Being the number one Alpha's Omega had its perks. Just then he heard yelling. Bucky grabbed his sniper and runs off. Stopping at the main fence, Bucky climbed the main tower and sets up. Bucky aims and pulls the trigger. Zombie after zombie dropped dead and Natasha and Clint, hell even Steve was confused on what was_ _going on._

_Steve must've figured it out cause he was smirking and he turns and waves at Bucky. Bucky salutes and continues shooting. Bucky then freezes and he felt his heart stop. Bucky scrambles up and climbs back down the tower. "We need to get out there and help them!" Bucky says distressed to Sam. Sam breaths out. "We can't,  I'm sorry." Sam says and Bucky shakes his head and both Sam ad Bruce had to hold Bucky back. "Bucky you can't go out there!" Shouts Bruce and Bucky turns away. Bucky then hears Steve yell and he whips around. A zombie just barely missed when he almost bit Steve's arm and Bucky gasps. Just as Natasha kills the last zombie, Steve was over to Bucky in an instant. Steve must have noticed that Bucky saw that the zombie almost got Steve. "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm alright." Steve soothes as Bucky trembles. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you punk." Bucky threatens and Steve only nods._

 Bucky jolts awake shaking in sweat. Steve was peacefully sleeping beside him. Bucky shivers as the cold air hits his naked body. Steve had spent most of the evening comforting himself, but mostly Bucky and then slowly making love to him. Bucky wraps his arms around himself and walks into the bathroom.  Bucky lits a couple of candles for light. Since it was past midnight, they weren't allowed to use electricity.  Didn't want to attract more of them. Bucky shudders and grips the edge of the sink. What if that zombie did bite Steve? What if Steve died and Bucky had to watch Steve be teared apart from the monsters? 

That what did it for Bucky. Next thing he knew Bucky was throwing up in the toilet. Bucky just kept gagging when Steve ran in and dropped to his knees beside Bucky. "Buck, baby. Are you okay?" Steve asks and Bucky just sobs and flushes the toilet when he was done. "What if, what if-" and Bucky bursts into a another round of tears. Steve knew what he was talking about. "But I didn't.  I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve says softly and brings Bucky into his lap. The first thing Bucky did was pressed his nose underneath Steve' jaw. 

Bucky scented Steve. After a harsh panic attack after this always made him calm down. Steve was happy for it. "Say it again." Bucky whimpers. When Steve first met Bucky, the Omega was scared.  He was in a dark room for about three to four days without food and water.  "Everything is going to be alright." Steve whispers.  Those were the first words he ever said to Bucky. "Thank you." Bucky breaths out. Steve just tightens his arms around him. "Let's go to bed now." Steve whispers and lifts Bucky up, bridal style, and carries Bucky to the bed. Once Steve layed Bucky down  he lifts the blanets and covers both of them and both the Alpha and Omega cuddle close. 

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky's eyes fluttered open to see a note on Steve's pillow. Bucky grabs the note while smiling and reads the note. 

**Bucky,**

**There is a meeting I had to go to. You can come in when you wake up, just make sure to eat and drink a bit.**

**I love you,**

**Steve :)**

Bucky smiles again and stands up. Bucky streches and yawns and walks to the closet. Once Bucky was dressed, Bucky grabs his favorite gun and puts it in his holster. Bucky then grabs two small knives and put each knife into his combat boots just for safety.  You never know what can happen in a zombie apocalypse. Bucky knew that. Bucky was captured by an Alpha and was thrown in the dark room without food and water. But when the door opened again, Bucky saw that the Beta stopped another Alpha and went in first. It took a long while for Bucky to really trust a Alpha again. Bucky then sighs and walks outside in the warm morning air.

Bucky was quite popular and had recieved a lot of morning greetings. Bucky, being polite, greets rights back. Apparently people believe and have told Bucky that his smile is contagious.  Whenever Bucky smiles or grins, everyone else around him smiles as well. Bucky guesses he just have that affect around people. Bucky goes up the five steps and knocks on ths door before opening it. Bucky ducks his head in. "Sorry, am I interpreting?" Bucky asks and Sam smiles. "No! Come on in Buck!" Sam says and Bucky, of course,  sits down beside Steve and Steve puts his arm around Bucky's shoulder.

Today was going to be a good day, Bucky could feel it in his bones.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to tell you now! I did choose the warning rape/non-con for a reason. There will be ATTEMEPTED Rape. Nobody actually is going to get raped. That person will be saved before that happens!  
> Just wanted you to know.

*2 weeks later*

Bucky once again throws up into the toilet. Bucky must have a cold, or the flu. Steve rubs his back. "You need to check in with Doctor Banner." Steve says. Bucky breaths deeply. Not throwing up at the moment. "I'm just glad my stomach has a system, only mornings." Bucky says. Steve was worried about that part. Bucky would gag and throw up in the mornings but be fine for the rest of the day. "Well maybe you can go on a run with some other people." Seve says. Bucky nods. "Are you starting to feel better?" Steve asks Bucky gently. Bucky nods. "Maybe we should put food in you." Steve says. "I think that is going to get worse." Bucky mumbles. Steve sighs. "Okay, okay." The Alpha says and stands up. Steve holds out his hand and the Omega grabs it. Both Steve and Bucky gets ready. Steve sees that Bucky once again puts a small knife in each boot. "Why? Why do you do that?" Steve asks. Bucky gives him a look. "It's the zombie apocalypse, you will never know what will happen." Bucky says and gives his Alpha a kiss before he walks out. Steve chuckles and follows his mate outside. 

Clint sees Bucky. "Hey!" Clint exclaims and gives Bucky a hug. "Who is going on a run?" Bucky asks. "You me, Sam, and Tony." Clint replies. "Mostly Omega’s, what happenes if you run into a Alpha?" Steve asks frowning. "Don't worry, us Omega’s have each others back." Clint says. "Your damn right!" Bucky says and they both high five. Steve laughs at this. Okay, just be careful." Steve says. "Of course." Tony says perking up. Sam smiles. "I will talk to the Alpha since I am a Beta." Sam says. Steve nods. "Thank you." Steve says. Bucky turns to find another Omega. "The nurse told me to give you this list." She says and hands Bucky the list. Bucky grabs it. "Thanks." Bucky says and reads the list. 

-bandages (we are running low)  
-vitamins  
-pregnancy tests  
-shampoo. (Omegas are tired off washing their hair with dishsoap.)

Bucky furrows his eyebrows. "Okay, this is a different one. Is anyone expecting?" Bucky asks. Sam shrugs. "Not that I know of." Sam says reading the list. "Hmmmmm okay." Bucky says. Bucky grabs his hunting knife and put it in his belt. "Well we are off." Bucky says. "Be careful!" Natasha says. Bucky nods. They are pile into the car and Sam drove off.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Sam parks the car. "Ok we have a pharmacy over there, a grocery store there, and a clothing store there." Sam says. Bucky nods. "Okay. Sam you take the grocery store, Tony and Clint takes the clothing store, and I guess I take the pharmacy. Let's meet back here at..... fifteen minutes." Bucky says checking his watch. Everyone nods and walks off. "Remember, use your knives. If there is too many, then use your guns." Bucky says. 

Once Bucky gets there, Bucky slowly opens the door. Bucky grabs his hunting knife and sees a bell. Bucky taps the bell a few times with his hunting knife. Silence. Bucky breathes out and holds his knife up, just in case there is any of them. Nothing, huh. Bucky puts his knife away and goes through the shelves. Bucky grabs a basket. "Ok, let's see here." Bucky mutters and grabs the list. Bucky looks at it and sighs. Bucky walks around. Shampoo! "Sweet." Bucky says. The group has been having a hard time finding shampoo. Honestly, Bucky hated washing his hair with dish soap. This will definitely have some of the Omegas very happy. Bucky goes through and finds everything else as well. Bucky stops and just grabs all the boxes of pregnancy tests. "Pepper didn't say how many, so might as well." Bucky says to himself. 

Once Bucky was done, he checks his watch. Five minutes left. Bucky looks around. Bucky sits down and decides to read the back of the pregnancy tests. Bucky was just bored. Symptoms of being pregnant, not eating much, very tired, morning sickness, hadaches, and sore mucles. Bucky looks up confused. Well, this is awkward, about half of those he has. Bucky shudders and puts the box back. Bucky breathes out and stands up. Bucky walks out and puts the stuff in the trunk of the car. "You guys done." Bucky says to Clint and Tony. They both nod. Bucky turns to see Sam with an Alpha. "Well shit." Bucky says and aims his gun at him. "Easy! Buck, put it down! He won't hurt you guys." Sam says. Bucky slowly puts hs gun back in his holster but still left his hand on the gun. 

"My name is Thor! I was just looking for a group." The Alpha says. Bucky takes a closer look at him. "Well, our leader is back at camp, so I guess you can come with us. No funny business with the Omegas, or I will shoot you." Bucky threatens. Thor nods in understanding. "Good, now let's go." Bucky says.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Sam parks the car and they get out of the car. Bucky walks up to Thor. "Sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to hand me all your weapons you have on you." Bucky says. Thor takes his gun and knife out and hands them to Bucky. Bucky takes them. "All right lets go." Bucky says. Steve steps forward. "Bucky, who is this?" Steve asks. Thor steps up. "Hello, my name is Thor. I was passing by until I saw these people and wanted to ask if I can join your settlement." He says. Steve motions Bucky and Sam over. "What do you think?" Steve asks. "Well, he didn't look at any of us Omegas while we came back. I think we can trust him." Sam says. Bucky nods in agreement. Steve puts his arm around Bucky's shoulder and kisses his temple. "Okay." Steve says and walks towards Thor. 

"We have agreed that you can stay. Now we are trusting you, so don't do anything stupid." Steve says. Thor nods. "Sam, show him around." Steve says. "Let's go, big guy." Sam says. Thor follows after Sam.

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky goes into the bathroom and takes the pregnancy test out of his pocket. Bucky sneaked it before he gave the rest to Pepper. Bucky wasn't going to lie. He was scared. Bucky does his business and waits. Once Bucky waited five minutes he has to look at it. When five minutes were up, Bucky hesitated. Was he really ready to know? Bucky closes his eyes and forces himself to look. 

Bucky looks away. It was officially done. Bucky is pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Tell me what you think about it so far!

Bucky stares at the test. Positive. **_Stupid! How can you be so stupid Barnes!_** His brain yells at him. Bucky closes his eyes. How the hell was he going to tell Steve? Or the group?  _ **Once they find out, they are going to call you a whore!**_ Bucky fights the tears that are ready to fall. Bucky is going to have to be smart about this. Bucky grabs it and snaps it into pieces by using his knife.  _ **No one is going to find out. When it becomes obvious, just play stupid. Say you didn't know.**_ Bucky breathes out. Bucky needs to make sure to go onto the next run.  Bucky knows actally what pills to get that will get rid of this. The baby won't suffer in a world like this.  _ **I make sure of that.**_

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky walks out and acts like nothing happened.  Bucky sees Steve. "Hey, I was wondering if I could go onto the next run?" Bucky asks and Steve kisses him. "Of course, they are leaving in a few minutes. Just please be careful." Steve says. Bucky kisses Steve's cheek. "Always am." Bucky says and joins with the group. 

After they arrive they split up. Bucky had the pharmacy again. Bucky walks in and grabs the usual. Medicine, pain killers, some more shampoo, and good vitiams. Bucky grabs the pills and reads the back of it. It take two hours in order for it to work, but that is fine. Bucky looks around to make sure no one is looking and puts it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Bucky then stands up and walks out when he heard his name. "Hey man, what you find?" Clint asks. Bucky looks at his basket. "Pain killers, more shampoo, cold tablets, and as usual vitiams. " Bucky says. Clint nods but then looks at him weirdly.  "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Bucky says, his defensive side going up. 

"Nothing." Clint says and smiles. Bucky just continues looking at Clint, then walks away slowly. Natasha walks up to Clint. "What was that about?" She asked. Clint looks at Natasha. "It's just, he smelled different." Clint says. Natasha nods. "Okay, I go talk to him and then I come back and tell you if it's true about the smell. " Natasha says and walks towards Bucky. "Hey Bucky, are you alright?" Natasha says. Bucky nods. "Okay just making sure, Steve told me to keep an eye on you." Natasha says then walks off. Natasha stands beside Clint. "So?" Clint presses. Natasha nods. "He smells like he has been bred." Natasha says quietly. Clint looks at her. "Do you think he's-" Natasha cuts in. "I think so, but we need to ask Steve. He would probably know." Natasha says. Clint nods. "Alright,  when we get back." Clint says. Natasha agrees.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Once they arrive back, Bucky gives Pepper the medicine that he found and walks off. Clint and Natasha looks for Steve and making sure that Bucky isn't around. "There." Clint says. Natasha looks and sure enough Steve is by himself, talking to Bruce. "Let's go." Natasha says. Both of them walks up to Steve and Steve and Bruce looks at them. "Steve I have a question about Bucky." Clint says. "Is he okay?" Steve asks. "He's fine, it's just that his smell is different." Natasha says. Bruce steps up. "What does he smell like?" Bruce asks. Natasha realizes that Steve really doesn't know. "Jesus, you don't know Steve?" Clint says, realizing this as well. Steve shrugs. "I have no idea." Steve says. Natasha doesn't know why, but she feels guilty all of a sudden. "He smells like he is, god I'm sorry Buck, pregnant. " Natasha says.

Bruce raises his eyebrows and Steve jogs off. "Where are you going Steve?" Clint calls. "To go ask Buck!" Steve yells over his shoulder. Bruce looks at them. "We need to find him, now." Bruce says and they split ways.

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky stares at the pills in his hands. Does he really want this?  _ ****_ _ ****_ _ **Do you want to watch it suffer and die?**_ _ ****_ __ __ __Bucky shudders as that question went through his head. Bucky stands up and grabs a glass and fills it with water. _ ****_ _ ****_ _ **Nobody will know. Except me.**_ Bucky closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "Jesus christ, be a man Barnes." He mutters to himself. Bucky puts the pills into his mouth and drinks the water. Bucky wipes the tears away.  _ ****_ _ **Now you have murdered it.**_ _ ****_Bucky shakes his head. Bucky breathes and starts to shake. Why didn't he just give it a chance? Steve will be heartbroken when he finds out. Bucky runs and throws up in the toilet.

Somebody knocks on the door. "Bucky? Are you in there?" Somebody asks. Bucky wasn't to sure who it was, but he kind of sounds like Bruce. Bucky just keeps gagging. Bruce opens the door and closes it behind him. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright." Bruce says. Bucky leans back and sobs. "I can't do it." Bucky says roughly. "Can't do what?" Bruce asks. Bucky just shakes his head. "I tried but I just can't. " Bucky cries. Bruce looks over and sees the box. Bruce now knows what Bucky tried, but Bruce felt happy that Bucky chose to back out. "I'm proud that you backed out." Bruce says and Bucky just cries harder.

Bruce hugs Bucky. Bruce was excited for this, hopefully everyone else will to, be excited and happy for Bucky. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So hopefully you guys like this story so far! We are learning more about Thor's back story.

Once Bruce has calmed Bucky down enough, Bruce lead him to the medical bay. Bucky was shaking so much that he had to lean against Bruce for support. If Bruce stepped away from Bucky, Bucky legs would not handle the weight and give out. "It's okay, we are close." Bruce says. "Bucky!" Steve says and runs to him. Bucky looks away. "Go away." Bucky whispers. Steve leans back and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Steve asks. Bruce puts his hand up. "Bucky needs some rest." Bruce says and gives Steve a look. Steve nods and steps back. Pepper opens the door and Bruce helps the Omega inside. Steve looks down when the door closes. Tony comes by.

Tony was a snarky, fast thinking Omega. "What's wrong, your Omega ignoring you?" He asks. Steve looks at him. "Bucky still has episodes, ever since a Alpha locked him up and left him to die, he was scared, hell sometimes he is still a little afraid." Steve says and grits his teeth when Tony scoffs. "That is his problem."  Tony says. Steve glares at Tony. "I am his Alpha, it is my duty to take care of him." Steve snaps and Tony looks at him wide eyed. "I don't know why you picked him." Tony mumbles hoping that Steve doesn't hear him, but Steve hears him anyway. "Because I love him and he loves me. Tony, I know you have a crush  on me, but you need to understand that Bucky is my mate." Steve snaps.

Before Tony can answer to that Bruce opens the door. "Bucky is asking for you." Bruce says to Steve and Steve enters quickly.  Bucky was sitting on the bed. "Bucky." Steve whispers. Steve waited for the Omega's permission to come closer. Bucky whimpers and puts his hand out towards Steve,  signaling that Steve can come to him. Steve was there instantly and Bucky hugs him. "Bucky, are you okay?" Steve says and puts his warm hands onto Bucky's cheeks. "I'm sorry." Bucky says. Steve was honestly confused. "Why? Why are you sorry?" Steve asks gently.

"I tried to kill it, but I couldn't go through with it." Bucky says miserable. Steve was confused and was about to ask, but Bruce came by. "Alright, Steve congratulations, your mate is pregnant,  but I want you to keep an eye on him. Bucky is clearly stressed and is messing with him." Bruce says. Steve gasps. "Bucky is pregnant? " Steve asks. Bruce nods. Steve looks at Bucky. "Why were you hiding this, were you afraid that I was going to be mad?" Steve asks. Bucky nods, feeling ashamed. "No, baby. I love you, this is fantastic." Steve says feeling excitement run through his body. 

"How can I raise a baby in this kind of world?" Bucky asks. Steve could smell the fear on him. "Bucky, you need to calm down, I understand your scared, but I will protect both of you. I will help you, you are not alone in this." Steve says, grabbing Bucky's hands into his. Bucky searches Steve's eyes looking for any lies. "Your not going to abondon me? I thought you would." Bucky confesses. Steve shakes his head. "Never, I love you. I am with you till the end of the line." Steve says sternly. Bucky breathes out and smiles. "Thank you." Bucky whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise that I will be there every step of the way." Steve says and Bucky nods. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Sam, Natasha and Thor stands up when Steve walks out. "Is Bucky okay?" Thor asks. "Turns out that Bucky is pregnant. Thor can you please watch him from now on? Bucky can't get to stressed, his mind messes with him." Steve says. Natasha smiles.  "This is great! Steve you are going to be a dad!" Natasha exclaims. Steve nods smiling. "Make sure to congratulate Bucky, he may need it." Steve says. "May I ask why?" Sam asks.

Steve sighs. "Bucky is scared, you know he doesn't like to be useless. Not to mention he doesn't know how to raise a child in this kind of world." Steve says. Sam nods. "I understand his fear, if this world was normal like it used to be, I bet Bucky would be happy." Sam says. "I agree with Sam here." Thor says. Steve nods. "I trust you Thor to protect Bucky, pull anything and I will hurt you." Steve growls out. "I wouldn't dare, he is yours." Thor says. Steve nods. 

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky looks up when he hears someone knock on the door. It was Thor. "Hello Thor, what can I do for you?" Bucky asks. Thor smiles.  "Steve asked me to be your personal guard, but I first wanted to see if that was okay with you." Thor says. Bucky smiles. "Well, I am glad you asked me first, but yeah. If I can know a little about you first, so please take a seat." Bucky says and Thor sits down. "Well, where do you want to know?" Thor asks. 

"Where did you live?" Bucky asks. Thor smiles. "I grew up in Arizona. It was a lovely place. I had a younger brother, his name was Loki. Strange names I know." Thor says and Bucky giggles. "My actual name is James but, Bucky is a nickname from my middle name, Buchanan. " Bucky says. "That's neat." Thor says. "Ok, how did you stumble upon Sam?" Bucky asks. Thor smiles sadly. "Well, five weeks ago I watched Loki die. He got bit on the shoulder and he was bleeding badly. I waited till he died until I shot him in the head. I wanted to be far away from where he died so I walked off and found you guys." Thor says. Bucky grabs Thor's hand.  "I'm so sorry about your brother." Bucky whispers.

Thor smiles. "Thank you." He says. Bucky hugs Thor. "Of course." Bucky says. They both stepped back. "Well, I trust you so, yes you can be my personal guard." Bucky says. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky closes his door and walks down the steps. "Hello Sam, how are you doing?" Bucky asks. Sam sighs. 'Well, there is another camp near us that wants to trade." Sam says. Bucky didn't know why, but he felt nervous. "I don't know if we should do that." Bucky says honestly.  Sam nods. "Steve wanted you to meet them. You have pretty good instincts. Did you know Omega’s can tell if a group is either good or bad?" Sam says. Bucky gives him a look. "Really?" Bucky asks. Sam nods. "Isn't that awesome!" Sam exclaims. Bucky laughs. "Your inner nerd is showing." Bucky teases and they both laugh again.

Steve smiles and wrap hs arms around Bucky's waist from behind. "Seems like you are in a better mood." Steve whispers and kisses Bucky's shoulder. Bucky just nods. Thor comes by. "They are here." Thor says. Steve stands up straighter. "Alright, show time." Steve says and Bucky breaths out.  Thor stands beside Bucky. Bucky smiled, knowing that Thor will be there to protect him, Bucky felt much safer.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve walks out and walks straight to Bucky. "Okay, they are in that room. Are you sure you want to do this? I can get Clint or Tony to do it." Steve says. "It's fine, I have you and Thor in there with me and anyways, Sam told me that it might be better for a pregnant Omega to go in there because it sharpens their senses to protect their baby." Bucky reassures. Steve nods. "Okay, lets go." Steve says and Thor straightens. Steve opens the door and walks in first. Then Thor goes in next. Bucky takes a deep breath and walks in and closes the door behind him.

There are around twelve of them. Thank god this room is big. Bucky looks at every single one of them. Bucky eyes scan up and down and around. Once Bucky looks closer at the leader with grey hair and looks around his mid forties.  Bucky looks to his right hand man. He was buff and had chocolate brown hair. He had cold eyes and was smirking. Bucky knew on the spot that this was a bad idea. Bucky's protective side was overwhelming.  This was a terrible group. Cold hearted killers. 

Bucky looks at Steve and shakes his head 'no'. Steve nods to his mate and looks at them. Steve wants to growl. "Well, let's get started.  My name is Alexander Pierce and this is Brock Rumlow." He says. Brock smirks. Bucky didn't like him at all. "Like what you are looking at?" Brock asks smugly and Bucky looks disgusted. Steve steps up. "Do not talk to him." Steve warns.  Thor steps up in front of Bucky, protecting him. Brock smirks. "It's okay, I can smell him. He's pregnant. " Brock says. Bucky looks down. Bucky had to get out of here, the smell  of arousal was so strong that it made him feel sick. Thor senses this and whispers into Steve's ear and Steve nods. Thor leads Bucky out of the room and into the warm summer air.

Brock frowns. "Awww bring him back, I was just joking." Brock says. Steve stands. "I am going to have to ask you boys to leave.  Omegas can sense if groups are bad and cold, and you are not a good one. We are never trading." Steve growls. Alexander frowns. "Alright, I understand. Are you walking us out?" Alexander asks. "Oh you bet." Steve says harshly. 

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky watches Steve lead them out. Bucky looks away when Brock eyes him hungrily. Bucky looks at Thor. "Do you want to go talk to Doctor Banner?" Thor asks. Bucky nods thanking Thor for the distraction. Steve walks up to Bucky. "Are you okay?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and hugs Steve, needing to feel safe. "I won't let anything happen to you." Steve says. "I know." Bucky says and looks at him. "I trust you." Bucky says and Steve brings his lips to Bucky's,  kissing him gently. 

Steve nods. Bucky closes his eyes. "Does that mean I can't go on runs anymore?" Bucky asks. Steve laughs quietly and kisses Bucky on the top of his head. "Bucky you are adorable. You can go as long as Thor is with you." Steve says and Bucky smiles. "I love you." Bucky says to Steve. "Love you too." Steve whispers. "I'm tired, I think I am going to go take a nap." Bucky says yawning at the end. Steve nods. "You need your rest." Steve says and Bucky walks off.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky smiles at Steve. "Really?" Bucky asks. Steve laughs. "Really." Steve says. Bucky hugs Steve. "Thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky's temple. "I love you too." Today was Bucky's birthday and Steve has gotten him a gold chain and manage to find Bucky a beautiful chocolate horse with three white socks and a white stripe down it's nose. The horse also had caramel hair with red highlights that shine when the sun hits it. Steve has gotten the horse so Bucky can be faster on his runs. Bucky walks over to her and pets her soft mane. "She is gorgeous. " Bucky whispers. The horse actually leans her head into Bucky. Clearly she loved the Omega. Bucky smiles. 

"Steve you are too good for me." Bucky says and sniffles. Steve hugs Bucky and Bucky looks away. "Pregnancy hormones? " Steve asks. Bucky nods. "I don't know what to name her." Bucky says after a while of hugging and just holding each other close. Steve shrugs. "It's your horse." Steve says. "Well, your not a lot of help." Bucky mutters and pets her head. "I think I will call you..... Bandit." Bucky says. The horse makes a noise and cuddles into Bucky, making Bucky giggle. "I think she likes the name." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Thank you Steve. Best birthday ever. If only my sister would be here." Bucky says the last part sadly and Steve's heart threatens to shatter. Steve hates to see Bucky sad. "Hey, she is in a better place. Here what about if our baby is a girl we can name her Rebecca. After her." Steve suggests. Bucky smiles. "Thank you." Bucky whispers and cuddles into Steve. Steve hugs back tightly. "Everything is going to be alright." Steve says and Bucky breathes out in relief. 

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Natasha and Clint were at the guards post. "See anything?" Clint asks. Natasha was looking through her binoculars. Natasha looks around. "Nope, all clear." Natasha says. Clint nods. "That is good. That is very good." Clint says and leans back into his chair. Natasha sits own beside Clint. "You know, I am happy for Bucky." Natasha says. "Why?" Clint asks. "I may not know him a lot, but he keeps Steve happy." Natasha explains. "I don't know about you, but Steve is the one keeping Bucky happy." Clint retorts. Natasha roll her eyes. "Here they keep each other happy, better?" Natasha asks. Clint thinks about it for a second and nods. "Much better." Clint replies. "What are you guys talking about?" Tony asks. 

"How Steve and Bucky love each other." Clint replies. Tony roll his eyes. "I hear that Bucky doesn't even want the baby." Tony gossips. Natasha gives Tony a look. "Bucky was over stressed. When Bucky is over stressed, his mind plays with him." Clint defends. "Honestly, one of the Betas that were at the meeting said that Bucky took the longest look at Brock." Tony snarks. Clint stands up. "Yeah that is because Bucky had to make sure if he was a good or bad guy." Clint nearly growls. Natasha knew she had to stop this. It's not pretty when two Omega’s fight each other. "Alright, take it easy both of you!" Natasha barks. Clint steps back, listening to his mate. Tony however just smirks. 

"I believe that Steve is better off with me." Tony remarks. "Well, I'm sorry you think that way." Bucky says behind Tony. Natasha looks at Bucky. Tony turns and stares at Bucky. "Bucky." Tony says. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Steve asks stepping out and now standing beside Bucky. Tony pales. "This is enough, I understand you don't like me, but I don't like how you are spreading lies about me to everyone." Bucky says sternly. Steve steps up. "Tony, if you do not stop. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Steve says. Tony stares at Steve. "What?" Tony forces out and Bucky stares at Steve. "Steve, you don't have to do that." Bucky says. "Yes I do, I am not going to stand of someone disrespecting my mate, my husband. " Steve says. Bucky doesn't look at Tony and at that moment Tony just hates even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING: Attemped Rape, Assault, and Language! Do not READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! Please be safe!

Bucky was the first to walk off. Steve shakes his head and went after Bucky. "Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky turns to him. "Did you have to go so far?" Bucky grits, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Steve sighs. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand watching Tony hate and insult you." Steve says. Bucky sighs and looks at Steve. "You really do not like it, do you?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. "I'm sorry." Bucky says and hugs Steve. Steve gratefully hugs back. "Is Tony going to leave?" Bucky ask. Steve sighs. "I'm not too sure, but it looks like it." Steve says. "Tony must really hate me now. I don't want him too, I try to make him feel like I don't hate him." Bucky rambles on the verge of tears.

"Easy, remember don't get too stressed. " Steve soothes and Bucky sniffles. Steve looks up and sees Tony marching off with his stuff. Bucky looks miserably and cries even harder. 

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Tony grumbled. What the fuck? Just because he said something about Bucky, he gets kicked out. Steve should hear what the other Omega’s are saying. They are saying much, much worse about Bucky. And now as Tony was walking out, Tony kind of felt bad for Bucky. Bucky did try to step in to tell Steve that he was being harsh. Tony kind of felt relieved for that but then did nothing else. Tony didn't care, he hated Bucky. 

All of those rumors, he needed to find out if they were true. And the only way of that is to ask the group that Steve has rejected on the spot when Bucky didn't feel safe. They weren't too far. Tony packs his bag and walks off. Tony stops at the gates and sees that Bucky saw Tony and only cried harder. Tony looks down when he looked at Steve and find him giving him a cold stare.  

Tony grimaces, fine he will punish Steve for what he did. 

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky lays down onto the bed.  Bucky sighs and runs his hands over his flat stomach. Soon that stomach will be swollen. Bucky smiles. Steve comes in. "Hey baby." Steve says and leans down to kiss Bucky. Bucky smiles. "Hi." Bucky says. "I need to check on Natasha and Clint to see if there is too much activity,  you want to come?" Steve asks. Bucky sits up. "Yeah sure." Bucky says and stretches before both Steve and Bucky walks out of the door.

Bucky and Steve were half way to the guard post when they heard multiple gunshots. Bucky and Steve look at each other than both run to the guard post.

However when they got there, men has opened the gate and was shooting all over the place. Bucky takes his gun out and shot one of the men in the head before he could shoot a little girl. Bucky runs over and picks her up. Steve takes his gun out and shoots at them. Once Bucky had put her to safety in a secret hiding spot that nobody knows, Bucky runs right back into the shoot out. "Bucky go!" Steve yelled. "No, not without you!" Bucky yells and takes down two more men in the head. Steve groans.

In the next few minutes all of a sudden Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Sam, Pepper, Clint and Natasha were in a circle. They were on the ground with guns aimed at their heads. "You know, you really shouldn't have rejected trading with us." Alexander says stepping up. Steve growls. "When you kicked us out, you just pretty much killed everybody here. But instead I will just let Brock here, teach you folks a lesson." Alexander says. Brock steps up smirking. "Thanks to our friend here, we were given permission to punish Steve here." Brock says and points at Tony.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam yells. One of the men smacks him. At this point all of the Omegas were staring at the ground, even Bucky. Tony steps up. "I'm sorry." Tony says. "No your not." Pepper hisses. "Anyway, you can talk to him later, but I need to punish Steve here and I think I have an idea of how to do that." Brock says and smirks. Brock stops in front of Bucky. Brock kneels down and lifts Bucky head by putting his fingers under Bucky's chin. "What do you say pretty thing? Want to have some fun?" Brock smirks. Bucky stays quiet and glares at him. "What do you say?" Brock says. "Go fuck yourself." Bucky snarls and spits into Brock's face. 

Brock grabs Bucky's shirt and drags Bucky into the middle of the circle and smacks Bucky's cheek. Steve shots up, but the men holds him back. "You son of a bitch! Don't you dare fucking touch him!" Steve yells. Tony steps up. "I said to punish Steve! Don't hurt Bucky!" Tony says panicking slightly. "Shut up!" Alexander yells at Tony. Tony stays silent. Brock grabs Bucky and smacks him again. Bucky shouts out in pain. At this point everyone else was trying to fighting to get free and to save their leader's Omega. "Shut up whore!" Brock yells. Bucky flinches. Brock grabs his own belt and takes it off. "Maybe I should punish you before I have a good fuck with you." Brock hisses. Brock grabs Bucky's arm and Bucky fights back. 

Brock rips Bucky's shirt off. There was a post in the middle of the circle and drags Bucky to it. Bucky of course, fights back. Brock and another man ties him to it. Brock laughs. "Alright! You have a simple job slut, so I will hit you ten times and you will count it!" Brock yells. Bucky shakes and uses his arm to wipe his tears away. "Please, don't! " Steve yells. Brock laughs and whips the metal part of the belt against Bucky's back. Bucky screams in pain. "What number is that!?" Brock yells over Bucky's pained whimpers. "One." Bucky whimpers quietly. Brock does it again. Bucky screams again. "Two." Bucky screams out. Brock does it again and again.  

"Ten!" Bucky sobs out. Brock unties the injured omega. "Awww it's okay baby.  Now I will make you feel good." Brock says. Bucky fights like a caged animal, needing to come out. Steve was fighting even harder. Brock throws Bucky onto his back and straddles him. Bucky screams and fights even harder. "No, no, no!" Bucky sobs and his fighting was getting harder. Bucky had to protect his baby, but had to protect himself at the moment. "Easy, it's not my fault you chose the hard way! Now stop moving you fucking whore!" Brock yells and starts to unbuckle Bucky's pants. Bucky cries harder and fights. But before Brock could get any further Thor comes out of no where and tackles Brock off of Bucky. "You son of a bitch, you leave him alone!" Thor yells while fighting. 

All of the other men were surprise that they dropped there guard. Steve took his chance and punches the man. Everyone took their cue and tackles them. Once all the men were killed Steve went to go towards Bucky. Bucky sees this and screams in fear and scrambles back. Sam stops him. Pepper went and hugged Bucky. Right at that moment, everyone knew that Bucky didn't need a Alpha or a man walking towards him, so Pepper was the best chance because she was a Beta and a female. 

Everyone looks down. How the fuck was Bucky going to get better? They didn't know. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky has been in a seperate room for three days now and only female Omegas are allowed to see him. Steve understood, Bucky was so scared when Bucky saw Steve coming towards him. Pepper comes out and Steve walks over to her. "How is Bucky doing?" Steve asks. Pepper sighs. "He is doing just fine." Pepper says. Bruce walks up. "Don't lie to him. I understand that you don't want to stress the Alpha out, but we might need him." Bruce says. Steve looks at Bruce. "Bucky is having a hard time sleeping and everything he eats he throws up a few minutes later and his back is healing but Bucky refuses to let anyone see it." Pepper explains. "Also he is stressed out and if he doesn't get that stress out soon, you might lose the baby." Bruce says. Steve looks down. "How am I supposed to help when Bucky is so afraid of Alphas?" Steve asks. 

Bruce sighs. "That's the problem. Your his Alpha, just don't smell or show sighs of arousal or aggression and you will be fine. Instad of a calm soothing smell to you okay?" Bruce asks. Steve nods and breathes in deeply and then out. "Okay lets do this." Steve says. Pepper nods. "Let me ask first." Pepper says and walks into the room. A few minutes later Pepper comes out and nods. Bruce smiles. "Okay Steve, go on in." Bruce says and Steve walks into the room.

The room was dark. Steve went to go turn the light on when he head Bucky. "Don't please. I'm not feeling the greatest and the dark actually makes me feel a little bit better." Bucky says quietly. Steve looks around and spots him. Bucky was curled up in the corner of the room. "Bucky, are you alright?" Steve asks. Bucky was shaking. "Fine, I will be fine." Bucky says. Steve sits on the bed that was a little bit closer to Bucky. All Steve really wanted to do was hug his pregnant Omega close and protect him from everything. "Is it alright if I sit beside you?" Steve asks. "Yeah." Bucky says. Steve slowly walks over and sits down beside Bucky. The second Steve sat down on the floor beside the Omega, Bucky leans into him and scents his jaw. Steve wrap his arms around Bucky and scents his neck. "I'm sorry." Bucky whimpers. "Shhh, don't be sorry, I understand. I love you." Steve whispers. Bucky makes a noise and nuzzles into Steve even more. Then he was shaking from the sobs. Steve whined, hating that his Omega was crying.

But yet, Steve knew he needed it out of his system. "Let it all out baby." Steve comforts and Bucky cries even harder. Steve just hugs Bucky as Bucky clings onto Steve. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Three hours later, Steve layed Bucky onto the bed and pulls the covers over both Bucky and himself. Bucky has cried himself to sleep out of pure exhaustion. Pepper comes in with a tray of food and sets it down on the table that was in the corner of the room. "Thank you Pepper." Steve says an Pepper nods. "Any activity lately?" Steve asks. Pepper looks at him. "Well, there was a few gun shots, but that's it." Pepper says and walks out of the door. Steve sighs and brings Bucky closer to him and lets the exhaustion of his own out and drifts off to sleep. 

Bucky's eyes fluttered open and looks up at Steve that was beside him. Bucky lifts his head and slowly gets out of the bed without waking Steve up. Bucky eyes the food. Will it actually stay down this time? Bucky walks closer to it. Well he guesses it doesn't hurt to try it this time. Bucky picks the piece of bread up. Bread is easy on your stomach right? Bucky shugs and nibbles on it. Once he was finished with the bread Bucky waited for a few minutes. It seems okay for now, but Bucky wasn't going to risk losing it. Bucky sighs and sits down beside Steve. Bucky smiles and brushes the hair out of Steve's eyes. Bucky smiles again. Bucky never felt so grateful to have Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been three months since Bucky was almost raped. He was doing much better and was almost back to his normal self. His sickness went away so he is no longer throwing up and he actually apologized to everyone about locking himself away. He was now sporting a very small baby bump and Steve thought it looks adorable on Bucky. He still teaches Omegas about what to do out in the wilderness and how to attack. All of the teenagers now knew how to use a machete and now working on archery.

Bucky was proud of the younger ones. They have been working so hard to get to this point. Natasha and Clint reports that it has been quiet for the pass couple of days. Tony was banished so he could no longer come to this place. Bucky had used Bandit, his horse to go onto runs and also used her for the younger ones to learn how to ride and treat the horse properly. Bucky used to live on a farm and knew everything about growing food and tending chickens and pigs. 

Thor was beside Bucky most of the time. There are days where Bucky gives Thor a day off, he deserves it. Bucky owes him his life. Steve and Bucky cuddle every night just thankful that they have each other. That is what they are doing right now, cuddling. Steve kisses the Omega’s bare shoulder. They were naked as they finished making love to each other. Bucky smiles. "Your hair is getting long beautiful." He says. Bucky looks at his shaggy hair. "I need to get it cut again." He whispers. Steve smiles. "I can cut it for you in the morning, if you want? " Steve suggests. Bucky looks up and kisses the Alpha's jawline. "Will you?" The brunette says hopefully.

Steve grins and nods. "Of course. Anything for you." He says and Bucky giggles. Steve kisses his neck and along his jawline. Bucky closes his eyes and lifts his head up, showing more skin for Steve to kiss. "I love you." He says. Bucky grins and Steve couldn't help but smirk. Bucky had this gift of smiling that others just have to smile back. Bucky has every Alpha wrapped around his little finger. "I love you too." He replies. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky felt lips brush along his stomach, up his chest, along his neck, across his jaw to his lips. He makes a small squeak and his eyes flutter open to see Steve smiling down at him with a hand against his three month pregnant stomach. "Morning sexy." He says. Bucky smiles and stretches the best he could because Steve is in the way. "Morning." He says groggily. He looks at his watch and glares at Steve. "Really? Six in the morning, you have got to be kidding me? Bruce said I need sleep." Bucky mumbles. Steve chuckles and stands up. "We have to do our morning check ups, then we can go back to bed." He says.

Bucky sighs loudly and sits up. "Fine." He mutters and throws on some clothes. He grabs his jacket because it is always good at this time in the morning. Bucky looks at Steve. "Ready to go." He says and Steve opens the door. They walk out and instantly goosebumps covers Bucky's arms and legs and his teeth chatter. "How do you do this every Morning?" He asks. Steve chuckles and lays a arm around Bucky's shoulder. "Because I used to get up in the mornings to run." He says.

Bucky roll his eyes. "Of course you did. That explains everything." He says sarcastically. Steve laughs. "You and your sarcastic moments. But I gained these muscles." Steve exclaims and flex his muscles. Bucky giggles and leans against him. "Hey, I love your fucking muscles." The brunette whispers into his ear while running a hand up Steve’s muscled torso underneath his shirt. Bucky playfully bites his earlobe and kisses Steve.

Steve moans quietly and grins. "Damn, you are really asking for it." He murmurs. Bucky smirks. "Maybe we can check the places later." Bucky says and his hand reaches into Steve's pants and travels down to his cock and wraps his hand around it. Steve chokes on air and Bucky kisses his cheek. Steve grips onto his lover's arms and pants into Bucky's ear as the Omega pumps his hand a couple of times. "Fuck it." Steve curses and grabs Bucky and rushes back to there cabin. Bucky smirks, feeling proud that he is the only one who can get him like this. 

Steve opens the door and pulls Bucky into a deep passionate kiss. Once Steve had the door close Bucky jumps up, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. Steve hands cupped the Omega’s ass and together they tumble together on the bed. Steve was taking care, not wanting to hurt the baby. Bucky tugs Steve’s shirt off and kisses down his Alpha’s chest. Steve moans and Bucky smirks and looks up at him through his long eyelashes. He slowly unbuckles Steve’s belt and unbutton's his jeans. "Oh fuck baby." Steve says catching on to what Bucky is about to do.

Bucky bites his bottom lip and tugs his lover's jeans and boxers down. Bucky eyes Steve’s erection and kisses the head. Steve's hips buck up and Bucky giggles. "Patience Alpha. I know what you need." He says softly and licks up his shaft. Steve moans. Bucky wraps his lips around his cock and sucks lightly while keeping his hand at the base squeezing and twisting while he bobs his head. Bucky looks up and relaxes his jaw while he takes Steve all the way to the hilt and sucks hard. Steve moans loudly and curses. "Fuck baby. So fucking gorgeous." He husks and slams his head back against the pillows. Bucky withdraws and circles his tounge around the head and sucks and lets his teeth light scrape over it just the way Steve likes it.

Steve bucks up and Bucky relaxes his jaw and breathes in as Steve sits up and holds his head and fucks into his mouth. "Fuck. So wet, I fucking love you." He moans and drool was running down Bucky's chin but the brunette didn't seem to care. Tears start to fall down the Omega’s cheeks and continues moving his tounge around. It was moments like this that made Bucky glad that he does not have a gag reflex. 

"Oh fuck. Bucky I'm going to cum." He warns and not three seconds later his load shoots down Bucky's throat. Bucky swallows it all down and Steve slumps back while Bucky pulls back and kisses the head and crawls up his body. Steve smiles tiredly and Bucky grins. "You going to be okay?" Bucky asks, his voice rough. Steve eyes Bucky's body. His lips were red and slightly swollen from sucking Steve’s cock. Steve decides that Bucky looks gorgeous as fuck. "Come here you." Steve says and pulls Bucky onto the bed, making the Omega giggle and kisses his lover. Bucky smiles in the kiss and Steve smiles. 

Bucky grins and looks up. "I am glad that I met you." He whispers. Steve smiles and lightly traces his fingertips across his jaw. Bucky closes his eyes. "I hate that this is the world we live in but if this never happened, I would have never met you and we wouldn't be having this child." Steve says and rests his hand onto Bucky's stomach. He smiles. "I love you." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I love you too." He whispers.

And he does. He really, really does love Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile. I have no excuses!

Today was a lazy day has pre usual. But today Bucky was teaching both the young Alpha's and Omega's. "Okay so today I am teaching you guys how to handle a gun. None of these have bullets so come and pick one." Bucky says and the teenagers does that. "Umm excuse me, I don't have one." Says a female. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asks.. "Sarah Francis." She answers shyly. 

Bucky pulls his out and takes the clip out and hands it to her. "There you go." Bucky says and she carefully takes it. "Alright so Sarah may I borrow this?" He asks and she nods. "This part here is the muzzle where the bullet comes out. When you have one on you, do not point it at anyone. Always have it pointed down to the ground unless you are aiming at one of those things." Bucky says sternly.

"This here is the grip. You hold it here. Do you know why there is this rough pattern on it?" Bucky asks. A boy raises his hand. "Yes." Bucky says. "So it doesn't slip out of your hand." He says. "Exactly! Even when your hand is sweaty or wet it will not slip unless you let go of it. Let me tell you after a while when you are done killing zombies, why do you not touch the muzzle?" A girl raises her hand this time. Bucky nods at her. "Because it will get hot." She answers. 

"Yes! It will get very, very hot. If you touch it you will burn yourself. This here is the trigger. Do not put your finger on the trigger unless you are shooting a walker. You lay your finger on the side. Why do you not lay your finger on the trigger?" Bucky asks. This time Clint buts in. 

"Because if your safety is off and your finger squeezes you might shoot and kill someone." He says and Bucky looks at Clint. "Don't tell them the answers." Bucky whines and Clint laughs. "I loved this class when I was taught it." Clint says and the class snickers. "Fine but you have to raise your hand like the others. Now do any of you besides Clint know how to turn your safety on and off?" He asks. Everyone shrugs. 

"Alright, Clint hand me your gun." Bucky says. "Why!?" He asks. "Because I gave Sarah mine." He says bluntly and Clint grumbles and hands it over to the brunette. "Does everyone see this switch?" He asks. Everyone nods and agree. "You pull it back the safety is off. When you push it forward it is on. Does everyone have there safety on?" Bucky asks. "Yes!" Everyone says. "Then try to squeeze the trigger." Bucky orders. Everyone does and finds that the trigger does not move. 

"This is so no one can shoot anyone by an accident. But if you turn the safety off it moves quite easily." He says and shows it to everyone. Steve walks up without the Omega noticing. Bucky turn his safety back on and looks around at the students making sure they are doing exactly wjat they are supposed to be doing. "Now these piece that is sticking up at the end of the muzzle is the aim. It is to help you aim at what you are shooting at." Bucky says and holds it up. 

The class looks at it but surprisingly nobody aimed there gun at anyone. They must know that this is a very important class. Or they see the leader. "Somebody's behind me, isn't there?" Bucky asks and they all nod and he looks up to see Steve. "Really?" Bucky asks not very impressed. "Dane it guys, you weren't supposed to let him know I was behind him." Steve says and they all giggle and snicker. 

"Is there a reason you are here or can I continue on with my class?" Bucky asks. "Yeah, there is a meeting and you need to be there." Steve says. "Clint aren't you suposed to be at guard point?" Steve asks and Clint grabs his gun. "Sorry but a certain Omega stole my gun." Clint says then heads off. Bucky sighs then takes his gun from Sarah. "Okay guys, you can go have free time. Put the guns back in the box and the next class is about how to take care and how to clean them." Bucky says and they all cheer and put the guns back in and both Steve and Bucky make sure that each gun is put back. 

Pepper comes by and puts the box of guns back while Bucky and Steve heads off. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bucky and Steve heads to the guard tower. "What is this meeting about? " Bucky asks. "Natasha says that she have something urgent to tell us." Steve says and Bucky nods. "Natasha what's up?" Steve asks. She hands over her binoculars. Steve looks out and curses. "How long?" He asks. "We have about five days to pack and leave." She states. "What the hell do you two mean?" Bucky asks. Steve hands the binoculars over to Bucky and points in the direction that Bucky needs to look at. Bucky looks out and he immediately regrets looking. 

A huge hoard of walkers were walking right towards the camp. "I doubt we have five days they are moving fast." Bucky says. Natasha looks again and hisses. "We need to leave. Bucky is right, I didn't realize how fast they are moving. We need to get out of here in a couple of hours." She says and Steve curses. Just then they hear a scream and a gunshot. 

Bucky runs to see that someone in the group has turned and was biting into a man's neck. "Damn it!" Steve yells and Bucky whips his gun out and aims. He turns the safety off and pulled the trigger but nothing came out. "Shit!" Bucky yells and reloads his weapon dead fast and aims and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits dead on and the walker goes down. 

"No!" Yells a woman and wails as her husband bleeds out to death. Bucky rushes down and pulls her back. Natasha finshes the job by stabbing him in the head. "Now he can't turn into one of those horrible monsters." Natasha says and Bucky soothes the woman who is grieving at the loss of her husband. Everyone surronds them. Steve stands up. "Everybody pack your belongings! We need to move now! We have a huge hoard of walkers heading our way and these walls can't hold them." Steve demands and everybody runs. "Come on Bucky, we need to pack." Steve whispers and grabs his mate's arm. 

Bucky stands up and follows him. "What about our child?" Bucky asks starting to get nervous. "We will find a place, I promise." Steve says and they enter there room. Bucky grabs the batteries and food while Steve packs almost everything in record time. "Let's move." Steve says and grabs Bucky's hand and they rush off. 

The group meets up and Steve nods. "Is everyone here?" He asks and everyone agrees and nods. "Alright lets head out!" Steve shouts and they quickly open the back gates and move. They keep the children in the middle while the ones who knows how to fight sticks outside of the group and kills the walkers that are in the way with there knifes. 

Once they get far enough away Bucky looks back to see that there once home was now surronded. Steve places his hand onto Bucky's shoulder and Bucky places his own hand onto his stomach. "That was our home." Bucky whispers. "I know but we will find a new one." He says. Bucky looks down and closes his eyes. "Come on lets go." Steve says softly and Bucky nods.

They were on the road. Hopefully not for a long time.


End file.
